Only Human
by FallenDarkAngel105
Summary: Milah has just lost everything. Her home, her family and the boy who could have very well been the love of her life. Retreated to England, her uncle leaves her in the safe haven of the Order of the Phoenix for the rest of the summer. Can Milah heal and move on? Will she ever see her family again? Is she doomed to follow in her Grandpa's footsteps. AU George/OC/Felix
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings friends. Here is my Harry Potter/Once Upon a Time Crossover, set after the Neverland storyline of season 3 and during The Order of the Phoenix. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time but I do own Milah and her side of the story. **

**Read on and enjoy.**

"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting."  
>― J. , Peter Pan<p>

_**I pushed Henry behind me as a group of boys walked into the clearing, flinching as pain shot through my twisted and possibly broken ankle. **_

_**"Who are you?" Dickhead Gregg asked the boys. **_

_**The boy who seemed to be leading the group stepped forward. "We're the home office." He raised his arms motioning around him, rasing a wooden club in one hand. "Welcome to Neverland." He smirked. **_

_**I couldn't see much of his face due to his hood but I instantly had a bad feeling about these boys and what exactly they intended to do to my half-brother and I. **_

_**"The home office... Is a bunch of teenagers?" Bitchface Tamara exclaimed. **_

_**"They're not teenagers." Henry said beside me. "They're the Lost Boys." **_

_**I squeezed his shoulder and glared at the leader boy who was now staring at my half-brother. **_

_**"Look at that." The leader kept his gaze on Henry and then met me eyes for a second. **_

_**"Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?" Henry asked him. **_

_**I looked away from the leader to look at Henry. That was a very good question. **_

_**The leader frowned. "Who said we want to destory magic?" **_

_**"That was our mission." Dickhead Gregg motioned to himself. **_

_**"So you were told." The leader of the Lost Boys smirked. "Yes. Now the boy. Hand him over. The girl too." He added. **_

_**Bitchface Tamara stepped infront of us. "Not until you tell us the plan." She snapped. **_

_**I pushed Henry back slightly and leant down. "When I tell you to run. You run and you don't look back ok?" I told him in a whisper. **_

_**"What about you?" Henry asked. **_

_**"I can't run. You save yourself and wait for your mums ok." I told him. **_

_**"I'm not leaving you." **_

_**Just then a shadow flew down from the sky and ripped Gregg's shadow from his body. Gregg fell down on the ground dead. **_

_**I pushed Henry towards the tree. "Go Henry. Run." I told him, stumbling and falling down to the ground myself as arrows flew over my head. "RUN!" I yelled. **_

_**Henry took one last look at me and ran into the woods. **_

_**"Get the boy." The leader ordered, walking over to me with a smirk on his face. "Not even going to try?" He asked me. **_

_**I glared up at him. "No point." I groaned trying to flex my foot. "Dickhead." I glared at Gregg's dead body unable to feel any pity for the man. **_

_**The leader boy knelt down and looked at my foot. "It's not broken." **_

_**"What are you a doctor?" I snapped at him. **_

_**He rolled his eyes. "No but I've seen a broken ankle before and this isn't broken." He held out his hand. "Do I really need to point out there's no point resisting?" **_

_**I eyed his hand. "What's your name?" **_

_**"Felix." **_

_**I snorted. "Like the cat?" I asked him.**_

_**Felix gave me a confused look. "Am I worthy of an introduction?" **_

_**I reached up and grabbed his hand. "Milah." **_

_**"Well... Milah." Felix ducked down and slung me over his shoulder. "Welcome to Neverland."**_

**Only Human**

_**I rushed through the forest towards the well. I nearly stumbled and fell a few times but I had to get to the well before it was too late. I couldn't let it happen. I had to stop Pan. I ran into the clearing and scridded to a halt. **_

_**"NO!" I screamed. **_

_**Felix was laying on the ground, his body sagged like a ragdoll and unmoving.. **_

_**I dashed over to Felix and knelt down beside him. "No. No. No. Please. No you can't leave me. I love you." I kissed him. "Please. I love you." I kissed him again. **_

_**"How sweet." **_

_**I looked up at Henry but I knew it wasn't Henry. "Pan. Bring him back." I snarled. **_

_**"Don't worry dear. Soon you won't even remember he existed." Pan-Henry vanished. **_

_**I looked down at Felix and kissed the top of his head. "I love you Felix."**_

_**Felix... Felix... Felix... **_

My eyes snapped open. At first I wondered what had woken me and then I heard someone shouting in the room below.

_SO YOU'VE NOT BEEN ALLOWED IN THE MEETINGS! BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE HAVEN'T YOU! YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! _

I groaned and rolled over, exhaustion still surrounding me like the warm blanket I'd cocooned myself in. I tried to muffle the shouting by stuffing my head under my pillow but after another minute I threw back the covers, found my worn boots and stomped downstairs to find the source of the shouting with every intention to tell them to shut the hell up. I was not a person to mess with especially when I was sleep deprived.

It wasn't very hard to find where the shouting was coming from which was actually the room directly below mine. I pushed open the door just in time to see Fred and George Weasley, who were in the same year as me at Hogwarts, appear on either side of an angry looking boy with untidy black hair.

Hermione, the girl I'd met earlier this morning since I was sharing her room, jumped. "Stop doing that." She complained.

"Hello Harry," said George with a beaming smile. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

Fred shook his head. "You don't want to bottle your anger up like that Harry. Let it all out."

I snorted. "Yeah there might have been a couple of people about fifty miles away who didn't hear him." I added in a sarcastic tone.

Everyone in the room turned to look at me. Fred frowned in confusion. "Milah? What are you doing here?" He asked in an accusing tone.

"Trying to sleep." I shot a glare at the angry looking boy. "But someone doesn't seem to have a volume control button." I crossed my arms over my chest.

George frowned. "When did you get here?"

"Early this morning." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Who are you?" The other red headed boy in the room asked.

I looked at him. "Milah Cassidy." I turned back to the twins. "You know it would have taken you two thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs."

George grinned at me. "Now don't be jealous Cassidy. Just because you haven't passed your test." He waggled his index finger at me.

"Jealousy is not a becoming look I will ever have." I told them. "Besides there are better ways to travel that don't involve nearly splitting yourself in two." I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"You two passed your apparation tests then?" The angry boy asked a blatantly obvious question.

"With distinction." Fred nodded with a pleased smirk on his face, who was holding a piece of flesh coloured string. "Anyway Harry, you're interferring with reception. Extendable ears." He added holding up the flesh coloured string.

"You want to be careful." The other red headed boy warned. "If Mum catches you with one of them again."

Fred shrugged. "It's worth the risk. That is one major meeting they're having down there."

The door opened and the younger girl called Ginny walked into the room. "Oh hello Harry." She greeted the boy who enjoyed to yell. "It's no go with the extendable ears." She shook her head at Fred and George. "She's put an inperterbable charm on the kitchen door."

Both twins looked crestfallen at this piece of news.

"How do you know?" Fred asked.

"Tonks told me how to find out." Ginny explained. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the doors been inperterbed. I've been flicking dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs but they just fly away from it. So there's no way the extendable ears will fit through the gap." Ginny shrugged.

Fred heaved a deep sigh. "Shame. I really fancied knowing what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape!" Harry exclaimed. "Is he here?"

Fred nodded. "Yeah. Giving a report. Top secret. Git." He sneered.

"He's on our side now." Hermione argued.

The other red headed boy scoffed. "Doesn't stop him being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us." He shook his head.

I slipped out of the room and snuck downstairs to wait for my uncle. I sat on the bottom step and stared at the wall, thinking hard about the last few weeks.

**The buzzer to our appartment sounded, I looked up from my book and hit the answer button, not speaking but waited for the person on the other end to speak. **

**"**_**UPS package for 407." **_

**I let go of the button and turned to my Dad. "I didn't order anything." **

**Dad sprang to his feet. "Out the window." **

**I laughed. "Dad you can't be serious." **

**Dad pulled me towards the window. "Climb up to the roof and wait for me there. You trust me right?" He asked me. **

**I nodded slowly. **

**"Then go." Dad nearly pushed me out the window, following behind me. **

**I watched Dad climb down and run off down the street, a blonde woman taking chase after him leaving an older man and young boy waiting on the pavement. **

"Milah."

I jumped and looked up at my Uncle Sev. I jumped to my feet.

Uncle Sev placed his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

I began to bite at my thumbnail. "Do I have to stay here?" I asked him quietly avoiding answering his question.

"It's the safest place." Uncle Sev told me softly. "But you haven't answered my question."

I sighed. "I'm ok." I whispered wrapping my arms around me with a nod of my head. "At least... As well as I can be." I said bitterly.

"He'll come back." Uncle Sev squeezed my shoulder. "Be strong."

I nodded my head although I didn't believe it at all. For the curse to act I could never see my family again and it was killing me.

Mrs Weasley came out of the kitchen and gave me a warm smile. "Oh Milah. How are you feeling?" She asked me kindly, she reminded me of a younger version of Granny.

"I'm feeling ok Mrs Weasley. Thank you." I forced myself to smile back at her.

Mrs Weasley nodded. "Well we're going to have dinner in the kitchen tonight. I'll just go tell the others." She walked past me up the stairs.

I turned back to my uncle. "How much do they know?"

"Only that you're my niece and need a safe haven." Uncle Sev answered.

I nodded. "Good."

Uncle Sev gave me a small smile. "Have you spoken with Emma or your brother yet?"

"No. I thought it would be best to let them get on with their lives while I get on with mine." I said quietly. "They deserve to be happy."

"So do you." Uncle Sev told me. "I know it doesn't feel like you ever will be right now but trust me someday you will be."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"I have to leave you now." Uncle Sev told me. "Contact me if you need anything." He pulled me in for a very awkward hug.

I nodded. "I will."

"Be strong." Uncle Sev told me once more and left me alone in the hallway.

I slowly walked into the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway feeling completely out of place. I pressed my lips together and shuffled from foot to foot. I'd been introduced to a few of the people in the room earlier this morning but I didn't feel safe here. It wasn't home. It wasn't Storybrooke.

"Don't be shy kid. We don't bite." Sirius Black smiled at me.

I had been told very quickly that Sirius wasn't really the mass murderer everyone thought he was and he had been very kind and welcoming to me this morning which was rather odd since he hated my uncle. I gave him a weak smile and took the seat next to him.

Sirius patted me on the shoulder. "How are you doing kid?" He asked me with a kind tone.

I rubbed the back of my neck, already sick of being asked that damn question. "I'm ok." I mumbled becoming very interested in the wood of the table.

There was a loud crash from the hallway, followed by a horrible screech. Sirius groaned and got up out of his chair as a woman's voice began to scream, her words echoing into the kitchen from the hallway.

I screwed my eyes shut and tried to ignore the chant of...

HALFBLOODS. MUTANTS. FREAKS. BE GONE FROM THIS PLACE...

I rested my head on the cool wood of the table.

**I sat down next to Henry on the fire escape. "So... you're my brother?" **

**Henry looked at me. "Yeah. I'm Henry." **

**"Hi Henry, I'm Milah." I introduced myself. **

I jumped when a hand fell on my shoulder. I sat up and looked to my left to see Remus Lupin, my old defence against the dark arts teacher sat next to me. "Hello Milah. How's the jet lag?" Remus asked me.

I shrugged. "Not bad."

Remus smiled at me. "I'm sure time will make it better."

I wasn't sure if he was simply talking about the jet lag or not. I crossed my arms on the table and rested my chin on them, watching Mr Weasley and Billy Weasley talking at the end of the table.

"Harry." Mr Weasley suddenly jumped up. "Good to see you." He walked over to where Harry, the angry boy with untidy hair, had entered the kitchen somewhere behind me.

I watched Bill quickly try and pack away the last few scrolls that remained on the table as everyone else filed into the kitchen and began to sit down.

"So Milah do you have any plans when the school year is over?" Remus asked me.

I visibly flinched. I had had plans. I'd planned to go into business with my Grandpa. That maybe we'd all have gone home together. But that wasn't going to happen now. I was alone. I shook my head. "Not anymore."

"Mad-Eye didn't make you go via Greenland then?" Bill asked cutting off whatever Remus was going to reply with.

"He tried to." A woman with vibrant hair made to help him and knocked a candle over onto the last scroll left on the table. "Oh, no. Sorry." She exclaimed.

Mrs Weasley sighed. "Here dear." She waved her wand and put out the flame repairing the parchment. Mrs Weasley caught the angry boy, who I realised must have been Harry Potter, looking at the parchment and snatched it off the table, stuffing it into Bill's already full arms.

I had of course heard of Harry Potter and his many misadventures around Hogwarts, including his story about Lord Voldermort being alive and back but I'd never seen the boy wonder up close before, we ran in very different circles.

"This sort of thing should be cleared away promptly at the end of the meetings." Mrs Weasley exclaimed shaking her head before heading towards an ancient dresser where she began unloading dinner plates.

I turned my attention back to the table tracing patterns on the wood, zoning out from what was happening around me. I jumped when a knife flew out from nowhere and embedded itself in the table about a centimetre from my hand. I looked up and saw George looking at me with a guilty expression. My face broke into a smile and then I was laughing.

"For heaven's sake." Mrs Weasley screamed at the twins. "There was no need... I've had enough of this just because you're allowed to use magic now, doesn't mean you have to whip your wands out for every little thing."

"We were just trying to save a bit of time." George hurried over and began to try and pull the knife out of the table. "Sorry Milah. Didn't mean to."

I simply continued to laugh when this huge ball of sadness rose from my chest and the laughter turned into one huge sob. I placed my hand over my mouth and tried to fight back the tears threatening to spill.

George gave me a worried look. "Are you ok?" He asked me.

I managed to swallow down the ball of dispair and blinked hard to force back the tears. "Yeah." I forced a smile. "I'm fine." I lied.

George gave me a look to say he didn't believe me but before he could push me further Mr Weasley joined the discussion, pulling the cauldron of stew back into the middle of the table. "Boys. Your mother is right." He agreed.

"You're supposed to show some sense of responsibility now you've come of age. We never had this kind of trouble from your brothers." Mrs Weasley slammed another flagon of butterbeer onto the table. "Bill didn't feel the need to apperate every few feet. Charlie didn't charm everything he met, Percy..." Mrs Weasley trailed off.

There was a short silence.

"Lets eat." Bill broke the silence.

"It looks wonderful Molly." Lupin exclaimed next to me ladeling stew onto a plate for her and passing it over. "Milah?" He turned to me.

I took the smallest portion possible for myself and barely ate what was on my plate, making food vanish from my plate with magic save hurting Mrs Weasley's feelings. I didn't pay much attention to the conversations going on around me.

"How do you know Snape?"

I jumped and looked up at Harry who was staring at me like I was in league with Voldermort and he'd caught me torturing everyone in the room. I sent him a dark look of my own. "He's my uncle on my mother's side." I answered coldly, standing up. "Thank you for dinner Mrs Weasley." I made to leave but Mrs Weasley stopped me.

"Do you not want anything more to eat dear? You're looking a bit peaky." She asked me.

I forced another smile and shook my head. "No, thank you. I'm just... very tired."

Mrs Weasley gave me a sad smile and nodded. "Alright dear."

I left the kitchen and went up to my room. It was dark and empty, I turned on the light and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the lumpy mattress. The loneliness, isolation and misery that I had kept locked down for so long seemed to hit me like a tidal wave and I broke down on the bed, sobbing into my pillow.

**I was back in Neverland by Pan's thinking tree. **

**"Well well. Grandpa would be proud." **

**I jumped and turned around to see Pan stood in front of me with a manic grin on his face. He took another step towards me. "Soon your heart will be as black as mine." **

**I shook my head. "I'll never be like you." **

**Pan grinned. "Oh yes you will." He sang. "You're already Dark." He held out an all too familiar dagger, ****waving it in front of my face before dropping it into my hands. **

**I looked down at the dagger recognising it instantly as the Dark One's Dagger. I watched as my Grandfather's name vanished from the dagger and my own appeared on the metal. I looked up, instead of seeing Pan there was a mirror and I was staring at my own reflection. My skin slowly changed from it's normal pale complection to a strange scale like greenish gold, the brown irises of my eyes grew larger with only a tiny black pupil and very little white of the eye. I grinned into the mirror and gave a manic high pitched giggle. **

**I staggered back from my darker self and let out a terrified scream. **

**Pan's laughter echoed in my head. **

**Milah... **

**Milah... **

"Milah." Someone shook me hard.

I opened my eyes to see someone stood over me and screamed. Reacting to what I thought was a threat, I lashed out bringing my fist to connect with the person's face.

The person staggered back with an oof onto the next bed.

I fumbled for the light and turned it on.

Hermione was sat on the bed clutching a bloody nose and a confused expression.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry." I apologised, getting out of bed and walking over to her. "Let me see." I pulled her hands away. "It's not broken." I told her. "Come on." I pulled her into the bathroom and handed her a wad of tissue paper. "Pinch the bridge of your nose and lean over the sink, it'll stop bleeding in a couple of minutes. I'm very sorry." I apologised again.

"It's ok." Hermione mumbled.

I cleared my throat. "I'll just be er..." I motioned to the bedroom. I walked back into the room and reached into my truck pulling out the dirty old green cloak with overlarge hood. I pulled off my jeans and jumper and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, pulling the cloak over my head, breathing in the familiar smell that made my heart ache. I pulled out a book and sat crossed legged on the bed.

Hermione rejoined me. "Are you ok?" She asked in a small voice. "You- You were crying out in your sleep." She explained.

I nodded. "I'm ok." I lied, it was an easy lie to tell when people didn't really care about the answer or the person giving it. "Sorry about..." I motioned to my nose.

"It's ok." Hermione grabbed her pyjamas and went back into the bathroom to change. She came back and climbed into bed. "Night."

"Night." I replied quietly, turning the page in the book I wasn't really reading. I waited for Hermione's breathing to even signalling she was asleep before I grabbed the bag out of my trunk. I glanced at Hermione to check she was still asleep before opening the bag and laid out the contents on the floor. The spellbook my Grandfather had given me, the sword Hook had given me during my time in Neverland to protect myself with, the treasure box Dad had given me on my last birthday, the photo album I had kept my whole life and finally a piece of string with an acorn and a ring attached to it. I picked up the treasure box and opened it revealing the key used to lock it, taking it out and set it next to me. Looking down at my hands I took a deep breath. I knew this would hurt but nothing could hurt as much as the pain and loneliness I felt right now. I closed my eyes summoning the magic passed down to me by my grandfather and great-grandfather. I thrust my hand into my chest and gripped onto my heart. I groaned in pain and flinched glancing over at Hermione but the girl was still asleep. With another deep breath, I pulled hard and wrenched my heart from my chest. I stared at the glowing red heart, my heart, in my hand and felt blissful nothingness. It was like someone had flicked a switch in my head and all emotions had been cut off. And it felt good, empowering, like everything had become black and white without any grey inbetween. I set the heart into the box and shut the lid, locking it with the key. I held the key in my hand and picked up the string with my other hand, slipping the key onto the string along with the acorn and ring that was already there. I pulled the string over my head and slipped it under my shirt. I replaced everything in the bag and then burried it in the bottom of my trunk. I played with the hem of the cloak around my body and pulled it off, folding it and placed it in the trunk, closing the lid.

Hermione mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over.

I glanced at her but she was definitely still asleep. I climbed back up into bed and settled down to read my book.

**Here's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. I should update every week hopefully. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I really sorry it's taken me so long to update but this story takes a lot of time to write. I really want to do justice by both fandoms and so it does take quite a few writes and re-writes. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

I woke up the next day and everything felt better. I had a job to do, a job I'd forgotten about that I needed to do. I glanced over and saw Hermione was still asleep. I got out of bed, grabbing a change of clothes and snuck into the bathroom. Once I was dressed I headed back to the bedroom and grabbed my heels out of my trunk and my bag, checking everything I needed was in it. Carrying both items out of the room, I snuck downstairs and was stopped by Mrs Weasley.

"Where are you off to dear?" She asked me.

"Mrs Weasley." I cleared my throat. "I was just… I was going to sneak out to work." I looked over at the door. "I need to get my mind off everything and I really should be getting back. I've taken a pretty long leave of absence and I just want to start living my life again."

Mrs Weasley nodded. "Yes, Severus did mention you might wish to return to your job." She looked thoughtful. "Come into the kitchen dear, you should at least eat breakfast."

I bit my lip and glanced at the door before following her into the kitchen, leaving my shoes and bag by the stairs.

Sirius, Mr Weasley and Bill were all sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Good morning Milah." Mr Weasley greeted me.

I gave him a small smile. "Morning Mr Weasley." I took a seat at the table.

"You're looking very sharp today." Bill observed.

"Milah is returning to work today." Mrs Weasley explained placing a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of me.

I looked down at my white shirt under my dark grey suit jacket and dark grey pencil skirt. "I need to get back to something normal. It just a summer office job." I shrugged.

Bill frowned. "For the Ministry?"

I shook my head. "A muggle law firm. I answer the telephone, write emails, file stuff, get people's coffee." I shrugged. "It's not the greatest of jobs but it pays well and it's good experience." It was a total lie but they seemed to buy into it.

Bill nodded.

I ate half of the food on my plate subtly vanishing the rest along the way. I got up. "I really should be going." I announced.

"Will you be alright on your own?" Mrs Weasley asked and I could see the worry behind her eyes.

I smiled at her. "Trust me Mrs Weasley. I'm better off alone." I admitted leaving the kitchen and put on my shoes, leaning against the bannister for balance.

"Wow."

I looked up and saw George staring at me. "What?"

"You just look… different. It's a good different. I mean…" George cleared his throat. "Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Work." I leant down to put on my other shoe. "I need to get out of this house and start doing something normal again." I grabbed my coat off the coat stand.

George nodded. "Oh right. Are you coming back?"

"Well I can't sleep at work." I joked. "Sorry Weasley, can't get rid of my that easily." I picked up my bag and walked towards the door, leaving the house and made my way down the street.

So I may have told a little white lie. I was going to work but I did not work for a muggle law firm. I walked into the cafe conveniently around the corner from Number 12. I walked in and smiled at the girl behind the counter, taking a seat in the corner of the cafe away from the window and took my laptop and phone out of my bag.

I began my little business venture when I began Hogwarts aged 11. I was a half-blood Slytherin that may as well have been a muggle born due to being raised by my non magic father. I needed an edge against my peers and Hogwarts certainly provided. Within Hogwarts there was a room of records, every student to pass through the school's doors had a file and I managed to use my magical talents to copy all that information into my laptop. Knowledge is power after all and the talent for spotting desperate souls.

By the time I had reached third year I had spun a tightly woven web that spread from Hogwarts, into the Ministry, the Daily Profit, St Mungo's and Gringotts. Now I had a few trusted people to help me run things and I had a lot of powerful people in debt to me. My grandpa wasn't the only one who had mastered the art of deal making.

I turned on my phone and dialled Sean's number.

"Milah?" Sean answered on the first ring. "You're back?"

I smirked. "Oh I'm back. Email me everything I've missed. Are you busy?" I asked him.

"For you, I'm never busy." Sean answered.

"Good. I'll send you my location, I need updating, get the others too. I'm calling an official meeting. We have plans to make." I told him.

"Right away." Sean agreed.

I hung up the phone and text him the address. My inner circle comprised of four other trustees. Sean was my second in command, we had become friends travelling to Hogwarts on the train before our first year, sadly he had been sorted into Hufflepuff but remained a strong ally. Then there was Hazel and Mathew my body guards, both in Gryffindor and smart enough to know to stand by the powerful. And finally Joseph, devious and crafty, a fellow Slytherin who knew exactly what it was like to be a Slytherin outcast.

My laptop beeped to signal a new email had arrived. Five minutes later and my… my friends had joined me in the cafe. We all ordered coffee and set to work.

Three hours went by and I was up to date on everything that had gone on in my absence. I updated the files before leaning back in my chair, thinking about our next moves, briefly scanning the future for the way forward. "Alright, I want an in with the Ministry, lets put the idea into Fudge's head that he should make a decree stating that if the Headmaster cannot appoint a teacher, the Ministry will do so for him. That should get the ball rolling, idiot man hasn't had an original idea in years."

Sean smiled. "I think I know the person."

"Good. We should also look at possible candidates. Joseph can you write up a short list, people in the Ministry as close to Fudge as possible without being obvious." I told him.

Joseph nodded. "I'll draw up a list."

I turned to Hazel and Mathew. "And how have you advanced on our list for possible trainees. I'm going to need the year to get them up to standard. I'm thinking a fifth year would be the best."

Hazel nodded. "We have a good list and we can narrow it down even more with that specification."

"Excellent. Well I think that's everything. I want those lists as soon as possible." I told them.

Everyone nodded and dispersed.

I leant back in the chair and pressed me lips together thinking hard. I shut down my laptop for the while and tapped my fingers on the table.

"More coffee?" The girl asked me.

"Please." I smiled at her. "Thank you." I thanked her once she refilled my mug and watched her walk away again. I sipped the coffee and closed my eyes, thinking, escaping into my mind.

I returned to Number 12 at five o'clock and was greeted by Mrs Weasley. "Hello Mrs Weasley." I hung up my coat and kicked off my shoes. "How was your day?"

"Good dear, thank you. We managed to clear out the drawing room. And how was your day?" She asked me with a smile.

I exhaled through my nose. "It was… blissfully ordinary."

Mrs Weasley smiled. "Well dinner is in an hour."

I nodded. "I think I'm going to go change. This outfit may look good but it certainly isn't comfortable." I climbed up the stairs and stepped into the bedroom, surprised to find Hermione, Ron and Harry all in there together. I would have assumed they would have spent time together in the boy's room.

"Hi Milah." Hermione greeted me.

"Hi." I walked over to my bed. I opened my trunk and placed my shoes inside along with my bag and took out a pair of jeans and a zip up hoodie. "I'm just going to change." I stepped into the bathroom. When I came out again, Harry and Ron had left and Hermione was reading a book on her bed. I crossed over to my bed and slumped on the bed. "Well going back to work might have been distracting but it certainly was tiring."

Hermione frowned. "Work?"

"I have a summer job working for a muggle law firm." I explained. "I've been absent for a while and it was nice to just go back and do something normal for a change." I admitted.

Hermione nodded. "Aren't you in Slytherin?"

I nodded. "Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well don't Slytherins… Hate muggles?" Hermione asked.

"Well I'm not like most Slytherins. My father was a muggle and he raised me so even though I'm half blood I've always been more muggleborn and when I was sorted the sorting hat saw me as a Slytherin and I'm proud to be in that house. Did you know Merlin was a Slytherin? Everyone assumes all Slytherins are evil but that's really not true." I shook my head. "I'm judged just as badly for being a Slytherin." I tilted my head at her.

Hermione bit her lip. "I guess people do judge the house a lot more but can you really blame them. I mean nearly every dark witch or wizard was in Slytherin."

I chewed my tongue. "Someone once told me they believed evil isn't born, it's made. If people assume your evil and treat you badly because of this, isn't it easier just to be the bad guy everyone treats you to be, at least then it gives them reason to hate you." I pointed out.

Hermione looked down at her book.

"Just something to think about." I got up off the bed. "Are you coming down for dinner?" I asked her.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah." She stood up. "And Milah?"

I glanced at her. "Hm?"

"I don't think your evil." Hermione shook her head.

"Thanks." I smiled back at her.

**I glared up at the boy known as Peter Pan from where Felix had dropped me on the ground having carried me to some part of Neverland where wooden cages hung from the trees. "You're not going to break me. Whatever it is you want, I'm not going to give it to you. And you won't get Henry either. We've got people looking for us." I told him firmly. **

"**Shut up girl." Felix pulled me up to stand.**

"**You won't win." I told Pan. "Like I said we've got people, family, out there fighting for us and trust me when I say you won't be looking so smug when they find us." **

"**Like your father." Pan smirked. "Oops, sorry. It's a real shame about what happened." **

**I looked down at the ground, an icy grip tightening around my heart, thinking about my now dead father. I looked up at Pan and spat in his face. **

**Pan reached up and wiped my spit from his cheek. He smiled and hit me across the cheek. "Lock her up. We'll see how stubborn she is after a week up there on her own." Pan instructed Felix. "Oh and before I forget." Pan clasped a metal shackle around my wrist. "Can't have you turning Felix into a cat." **

**Felix chuckled. **

"**Oh I wouldn't look too happy Felix. You're going to be her guard after all." Pan disappeared before Felix could object to guarding me. **

**Felix growled under his breath and shoved me into one of the cage that had been lowered onto the ground. "Enjoy your stay." Felix shut the door. **

**I glared up at him. "One day soon I'm going to turn you into a cat and let Ruby eat you." I snarled at him.**

"Milah?"

I blinked. "Hm?" I looked to see Hermione giving me a concerned look. I had stopped walking down the stairs.

"You just zoned out. Are you ok?" Hermione asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, completely fine." I continued walking down the stairs. "So how was your day? Mrs Weasley said something about the drawing room."

Hermione nodded. "We spent the morning getting rid of the doxie nest behind the curtains and then we cleared out the cabinets." She explained. "It was really hard work. It's been making me think about how I can raise awareness of house elf rights. I was thinking we could do a sponsored clean of our common rooms, all proceedings to SPEW." She told me.

I frowned. "SPEW?"

"The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. I think it's just awful that house elves are exploited to work for no pay and poor conditions." Hermione shook her head.

I smiled. "Hermione have you ever thought about going into politics?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I hadn't thought about it."

"Well you'd certainly give some of the clowns up at the Ministry a run for their money." I told her.

Hermione smiled. "You really think so?"

"Anything is possible, you just have to believe it." I walked into the kitchen and took a seat.

Hermione sat next to me. "What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" She asked me.

I bit my lip and thought for a moment. What did I want to do? It was a question I had asked myself a thousand times over but not one I knew the answer to. "A question I've spent a long time trying to answer. I think I'd like to travel for a bit. See the world." I brought my hand up to play with my necklace. "I think I'd like to be a lawyer. Defending people who can't defend themselves. Or a police officer maybe. I'm not overly keen on a magical job, I think there's just something more worthwhile working in the muggle world."

Hermione stared at me. "Wow. I don't even know what I want to do when I finished my OWLs."

"And why should you? I'm sixteen and I'm only just figuring it out." I cleared my throat.

Hermione nodded. "Will you move back to America?"

I thought for a moment. That was another question I'd not thought of an answer to. "I don't know." I replied quietly. "I'm not sure there is anything left for me in America."

Hermione frowned but didn't push the subject.

"How was work Milah?" George asked from across the table.

I blinked. "It was good thanks. It was nice to get back into routine." I answered with a nod. "Although I had a pile of paperwork as tall as me waiting for me to file when I got there."

"What do you do exactly?" Harry asked me with a suspicious look.

"I work as a secretary for a muggle law firm." I answered dryly, taking about of the stake and ale pie Mrs Weasley had placed in front of me.

Harry frowned. "But you're in Slytherin."

I nodded. "Well observed." I took a sip of butterbeer. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Well we all know the nature of Slytherins." Harry sneered.

Everyone fell silent and turned to look at me.

I set my knife and fork down, exhaling a long breath. "Even though it is absolutely none of your business, my father was a muggle and I was raised in a completely magic free environment. Some of my closest friends are muggles or muggleborn. I have no prejudice to blood status and I would like to point out that you are judging a major part of a quarter of the school population on a minority. Books are not always what they seem just from their cover and I'd also like to remind you the biggest traitor in the Order of the Phoenix was a Gry-fin-dor." I stood up and left the kitchen.

Anger pulsed through me, my blood boiling and my body shaking with the fury. How dare he speak to me like that! I could understand the nickname for Potter around Slytherin Common Room. Saint Potter. Yes, holier than thou Potter, he was completely free to judge everyone because he was fucking perfect. He knew nothing about me. About what I've been through and he… I growled and slammed the bedroom door shut and sat down forcefully on the bed. I ran a hand through my hair and then stood up and paced up and down.

**I whistled the theme tune to Felix the cat, resting my back against the wall of the cage and played with the locket around my neck. **

"**Shut up." A large wooden club came up and hit the side of the cage. **

**I sat up as the cage swung side to side and crossed my legs. I stopped whistling and looked down between the gaps in the cage to see Felix sat on a large tree root. "What did you do to get you watching me day and night? Were you a bad little Lost Boy?" I asked him. **

**Felix glared up at me, before rolling his eyes and looked back down at the piece of wood in his hand before chipping away at it with a knife. **

"**What you doing?" I asked him. **

**Silence. **

**I sighed. "Oh come on, you're bored, I'm bored. There wasn't any rules about you talking to me." I complained. **

**Felix remained silent. **

"**Fine I'll just start whistling again." I leant back and whistled the first few bars of the tune. **

"**Oh fine." Felix exclaimed. **

**I moved forward again. **

"**I'm carving." Felix answered my question. **

"**What is it?" I asked tilting my head to the side. **

**Felix held it up to the cage. "It's meant to be a dragon." **

There was a knock at the door. I blinked and turned to look at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Remus walked into the room, balancing a tray with my plate on it and a bowl of something that looked rather delicious and chocolatey. "I thought you might be hungry." He set the tray down and sat down on Hermione's bed. "You're right you know." Remus told me.

I cocked an eyebrow sitting down.

"We do judge people by the house their sorted into." Remus explained. "Harry was out of line but can you blame him? He lost his parents to the most dark wizard our era has ever seen, every person that has attacked or hurt him has been a Slytherin." Remus pointed out.

I scoffed and shook my head.

"I'm not condoning his actions. No. I'm just trying to tell you how he sees things." Remus explained.

I exhaled a long breath. "I've seen more Gryffindors pick and bully other students than I ever have a Slytherin. No one understands what it means to be a Slytherin." I shook my head.

Remus gave me a small smile. "Tell me."

"If you're a Slytherin you're either trapped in a purist family who force their beliefs on you and heaven help you if you question them or try to think for yourself. Half-bloods and the very few muggleborns, because they do exist in Slytherin, are persecuted not just by the ones scared of what their parents will do if they find out but the entire school as well." I began pacing again. "So we build barriers to protect ourselves, you think Slytherin's fire the first curse or hex, I can guarantee that the ones to do so will be a Gryffindor." I shook my head.

Remus nodded.

I sat down on the bed again. "I've been through enough this summer without being judge by a fifteen year old boy who doesn't know me." I put my head in my hands.

Remus moved to sit down next to me. "Severus didn't tell us the details of what happened but he said you suffered a great loss. I'm sure this is the worst question to ask but how are you feeling?"

"It's a stupid question." I mumbled, sitting up straighter. "I feel terrible. I can't stop thinking about it. Every time I eat I feel sick. I can't sleep but I'm tired all the time. It feels like I can't breathe from the grief of it all." I ran a hand through my hair.

Remus placed his hand on my shoulder. "It does get better. With time."

I laughed, shaking my head and turned to look at him. "I don't want it to get better. I want them back." I felt the tears swim in my eyes.

"I know." Remus replied. "I'm not saying you have to talk to me but perhaps it would help to talk to someone about what you went through." He told me.

I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly. "I was kidnapped by two people who were working for my great-grandfather. He was a powerful sorcerer and darker, evil man who wanted to use my half brother and I to gain more powerful and maintain his eternal youth." I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "We were taken to another realm where time stood still and they separated me from Henry, my brother. I was held in a cage, my magic was taken from me by a mental cuff that locked my magic and guarded by a boy called Felix." I continued with my story. "At the time I believed my father was dead, I had no idea if anyone would be looking for me and somehow we formed an unlikely friendship." I explained. "Felix and I fell in love. I loved him so much it was unreal. Then I found out he had lied to me, my dad was alive and he knew. Although Felix loved me, a part of him was still controlled by my great-grandfather, after all he had saved Felix from a terrible life and given him a purpose, power. But when my great-grandfather attempted to kill me, Felix lost his loyalty to him. We, my father, grandfather and my extended family through Henry, defeated my great-grandfather and made to venture home." I opened my eyes and swallowed. "But we were wrong, in the struggle between Henry, my grandfather and great-grandfather, he managed to perform a body-swap spell on himself and Henry. Felix figured it out but my family didn't trust him. He told me and we planned to make him believe that Felix was still loyal to him to find out what he was up to and get proof to convince my family of what was going on." I felt the lump in my throat and ran a hand through my hair. "Oh god." I sobbed. "He killed him. He killed Felix and it's all my fault."

Remus wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye. My great-grandfather created a curse that would put everyone in the town under his control and the only way to break it was for everyone in the town was to return to the original realm they were from. You see the town had been cursed before and brought here by it. So by breaking the original curse my great-grandfather's curse would be null and void. However my great-grandfather broke the bonds he was in and attacked us. He fought with my grandfather and I was forced to watch while they both died through a bond of blood magic." I sniffed and wiped my eyes furiously. "Then we learnt I couldn't go with them to the realm because I wasn't born there. I had to say goodbye to my father too. My half brother and his mother both remained behind too. Henry was adopted and Emma, his birth mother, he found her about a year and a half ago. His adopted mother had magic and gave them false memories, so that they wouldn't remember the town and that they had lived the last eleven years together happy and content. She offered me the same thing but I refused. I didn't want to forget." I shook my head.

Remus exhaled a long breath. "I'm so sorry for everything you've been through Milah."

"It was all my fault. If I had just told my family about what was going on in the first place, we could have stopped him before he had a chance to do all those awful things." I put my head in my hands and stood up, pacing up and down.

Remus stood up and stopped my pacing. "Milah this wasn't your fault. You said so yourself, your family would need proof of what was going on. You did what you could."

"And I lost Felix because of it." I sobbed. "My family is gone and I'm never going to see them because I didn't believe." I tugged at my hair. "It's all my fault. All my fault."

Remus pulled me into a tight hug. "It's not your fault."

I sobbed into his chest, holding onto him for dear life and let out all the pain and grief I had been keeping inside for such a long time.

Remus managed to calm me down and I asked if he'd leave me alone and not talk about what we'd discussed with anyone else. I finished my meal and then sat on my bed with a book.

A knock at the door made me look up. "Come in."

The door opened and George poked his head around the door. "Permission to enter? I come baring dessert." He held up a bowl of chocolate pudding.

I nodded. "Sure."

George walked in and handed me the bowl before sitting down on the bed. "What Harry said was really out of line." He told me.

I didn't say anything and just shoved a large spoonful of pudding into my mouth. I chewed and swallowed before replying. "I'm used to it." I set the bowl down. "How's the joke shop?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We're getting there." George smiled. "I'm surprised you remember. We're working on something called a Skiving Snackbox at the moment. It's a way to get people out of class, you swallow one half of the chew to make yourself sick, faint or get a nosebleed things that will get you out of class but not cause any serious damage and then once you're excused you take the other half of the chew and spend the free time doing what you want." George explained.

I smiled. "Inventive. If you ever want a silent investor let me know."

George's eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. "My grandfather left me a small fortune which is just sitting in the bank. I've been looking for something to invest it in. And I like the idea. People are going to need a few good laughs in the days to come. Draw me up a business plan and we can work something out."

George grinned. "I'll talk to Fred about it. How much would you be thinking of investing?"

I thought for a minute. Money wasn't a problem for me and I had plenty of it. "How about four million for a thirty five percent stake?" I asked with a smile.

George's jaw dropped. He opened his mouth, then closed it and then opened it again, then closed it again. "I… You're joking."

I shook my head, taking another bite of chocolate pudding. "Like I said small fortune."

"Wow. Er… I'll talk to Fred." George rubbed the back of his neck. "For real?"

I nodded.

George frowned. "How much money do you have?"

I laughed.

"Sorry, that was rude." George shook his head.

I shook my head and smiled. "No. Well yes but…" I shrugged. "Last time I checked it was around… Eight billion." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Half of that is in various investments and bonds."

George stared at me.

"It's not a big deal." I shook my head. "Money keeps me comfortable but I don't like to rub it in people's faces. I donate a lot to charities, both magical and muggle, invest it where I think it should be invested." I shrugged.

George nodded and let out a breathy laugh. "I just realised I don't know that much about you, even though we've been paired up in potions since first year." He admitted.

I smiled. "I guess I'm pretty private." I looked at my near empty bowl of pudding.

**I sat by myself on Hook's ship thinking about everything that had happened since my arrival on Neverland and since grandpa, Emma and Henry had come to New York. **

"**You're a quiet one lass." **

**I looked over at Hook and then back at the sky. "I'm just thinking."**

**Hook smiled and leant against the ship. "You're quite like your grandmother. I suppose the name is honoured in you." **

"**Dad doesn't really talk about her." I admitted. "What was she like?" I asked curiously. **

"**Beautiful, brave, stubborn, strong, clever and full of love." Killian told me. "Aye you are a lot like her. Don't ever lose that lass." He placed his only hand on my shoulder and left me alone. **

"Milah, are you alright?" George asked.

I nodded and wiped at my eyes. "Sorry."

George shook his head. "It's fine. I should go. I'll talk to Fred about the investment."

"Thanks for the pudding." I nodded.

George stood up and left the room.

I put the bowl on the bedside table and laid back against the bed, closing my eyes. "I miss you dad. I wish you were here." I mumbled, rolling over and pulled the blankets over me to keep me warm.

**So that's chapter two. Hope you all liked it. **


End file.
